sigmafandomcom-20200213-history
Orgon IV
Orgon IV is a medium-sized planet located approximately 2 light-years from Horovine. The atmosphere is composed primarily of xenon gas, and the surface of the planet is dotted with collectors that harvest the gas to power V.R.A. ships. History In 13432 HSY, the V.R.A. scout ship Australasia was scouting the Orgon system for locations for resource colonies, when it stumbled across the fourth planet, almost completely hidden behind the much larger third planet, which has a similar orbit. Two years later, a colony ship arrived and set up a small base of operations for the harvesting and shipping of xenon gas. Since then, a number of metals have been discovered underground, and some mining operations have been set up. Orgon IV has been unaffected by the conflicts sweeping the galaxy, and continues to grow and extract resources for the V.R.A. Resources The atmosphere of the planet is predominantly xenon-based, and this xenon is being extracted for use in the V.R.A.'s ships. Additionally, significant deposits of titanium, iron, molybdenum, and silicon have been detected beneath the surface. Numerous mining operations are currently being set up to extract these, and the spaceport is being expanded in order to accommodate larger freighters. One of the indigenous animals, the Orgonian dwarf bear, has become a popular pet throughout the V.R.A. for its docile temperament and affectionate personality. The sale of these animals has made the colony very wealthy, despite its small population and isolated location. Climate The climate on Orgon IV is temperate, with a mean annual temperature of approximately 15 degrees Celsius. The poles are only a few degrees below zero, even during the winter, and there is a high degree of variation in ice cover over the course of one year. The growing season is approximately 187 days long, although the xenon atmosphere deters most plants known to Horovines. Despite this, the surface is teeming with life, most of it able to extract some small amount of oxygen from the atmosphere. Atmospheric composition is 74% xenon, 12% carbon dioxide, 10% water vapor, and 4% oxygen. Average annual rainfall in most regions is approximately 5 cm. Geology Geologically, the planet is very stable, having gone through its active phase approximately two billion years ago. There are occasional earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, but they are very minor and have little effect on the surface. There are rich deposits of all manner of minerals, although full-scale mineral exploration is just beginning. Geography Orgon IV has very little surface water (approximately 30% of its surface is covered in fresh water, there are no salt water bodies). Instead, most of the water is located a few hundred meters below the ground, in huge systems of lakes and rivers that can stretch for hundreds of kilometers. There are two continents, one in the northern hemisphere and one in the southern, with a number of small island chains located in between. The northern continent is slightly hotter and wetter than the southern one, so forests predominate there. The southern continent is primarily savannah, with a number of small deserts. Most of the planet's animal life is located on the northern continent, but there are a number of unique species in the south. A small freshwater ocean at the equator separates the two continents.